


Always Wanted You

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda canon compliant, set way back in the 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Peggy tries to cheer up a despondent Captain Rogers when he gets affected by the way that people see him.My first Steggy fic!





	Always Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I know, but hopefully you'll like it?
> 
> I love Peggy so much I'm so happy I'm finally writing her.
> 
> If you want to send me asks, prompts, message me or follow me, I'm on tumblr @goddessofgamma

Peggy found Steve sitting up on a girder at the highest reaches of the aircraft hangar.  He had a sketchbook and charcoal pencil, using them to sketch the planes down below. 

It was a balancing act trying to get to him, shuffling from one beam to the other, but she’d seen the gloomy look on Steve’s face earlier today after being dismissed by one of his commanding officers and felt like she needed to make sure he was alright.

 _Looks like spending all that money on turning you into a weapon was worth it, Rogers,_ the Brigadier had said after he returned from another successful mission. _You’re a machine._

Shoes and stockings off so she didn’t slip and fall, Peggy edged her way to sit beside Steve.

“You know, when someone goes somewhere they don’t think other people can reach, it usually means they don’t want to be followed.”  Steve’s tone wasn’t harsh; if anything, he sounded impressed.

“I had to check that you were okay.”  She kept her tone low and calm.  “After what the Brigadier said to you, you looked hurt.”

“It’s fine.”  Steve still didn’t look up from his sketch.  “I’m fine.  Being a soldier, just a strong body to fight and solve problems, it’s what I signed on for, it’s what I wanted.”  He glanced around to her for a moment before returning to shade the wings of the jet.  “It’s good to be reminded sometimes that that’s all anyone needs or wants me for.  My strength, my body.”

“Why would you say that?”  Peggy’s voice was pained, full of concern. 

“Oh, come on, Peg, you know the army wouldn’t want me without the strength the serum gives me.  I know there’s no reason for you or the army to want me without that.”  Peggy could tell that he was trying to keep his tone light-hearted but failing. 

She raised a hand to his face, making him look directly at her. 

“I’d want you without the serum, I’d want you if weren’t physically strong.”  She searched his eyes, making sure that he was truly listening, truly understanding what she was saying.  “I _did_ want you before you were ever a super soldier.  Before you were Captain America, when you were small and awkward and had so much heart.” 

He smiled at that.

“I still am awkward.”

Peggy’s eyes softened, happy that she’d managed to cheer him up a little. 

“I’m being honest, Steve.  I thought about you long before you were chosen for the programme.”

Steve looked down and grinned.

“Really?  You had a thing for little, scrawny me?”  His tone was joking.

“Yes.  You were kind and clever, and always tried your hardest.”  She thought back to his training at the camp and smiled.  “Of course, back then, When I thought of kissing you, I always imagined it would be me pushing you against a wall and not the other way around.”

Taking her cheek in his hand, he smiled, closing the gap between them.

“You thought about kissing me?”  She nodded her reply as their lips brushed.  The kiss started sweet and light but deepened quickly as Peggy tried to convey to him her depth of feeling, how much she loved him for himself, not just for his body.  They only drew back when Steve’s notebook almost fell from his lap. 

“You know,” Steve started.  “Pushing me against the wall to kiss me is still something we could try if you’d to give it a go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the comments!
> 
> Hopefully the characterisation is ok? I'd love feedback


End file.
